Maya
Maya is the former Elemental Master of Water, the wife of Ray, and the mother of Kai and Nya, the latter of whom would inherit her abilities. Maya fought alongside the other Elemental Masters and her husband in the Serpentine War. Eventually, the Serpentine were sealed away in various tombs. She sealed the Venomari away in the Toxic Bogs. Following the War, Krux and Acronix, the two Elemental Masters of Time, betrayed the Elemental Alliance. Ray and Maya would fight the two along with the other masters, but they would fail to defeat them. However, Wu manages to get an idea and asks Ray and Maya to fulfill an important duty. With their skills of blacksmithing and their powers over Fire and Water, Ray and Maya managed to forge four blades out of Chronosteel, with the blades later becoming the Time Blades. After forging the final blade, the work completely exhausted them. Because of this, they didn't participate in the battle with Krux and Acronix at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. After Wu and Garmadon managed to defeat Krux and Acronix and use the Time Blades to strip the two of their powers, they would lose the blades into a temporal vortex created by the blades, but Krux and Acronix would follow the blades, with Acronix being lost in time while Krux would remain in Ninjago, where he would ultimately start his forty year plan for revenge. Between this time, Ray and Maya would have two kids, a son named Kai and a daughter named Nya, both of whom inherit the powers of their parents. In the meantime, Krux would gain a false identity and work at the Ninjago Museum of History, where he would become Dr. Sander Saunders. Krux would befriend Ray and Maya until the day he revealed his identity, holding them at sword point. Saying that if they didn't work for him in creating vehicles, armor, and weapons for his army, Krux would harm Kai and Nya. With no other choice, the two were forced to work under Krux, residing in a blacksmith shop in the Vermillion Swamps, where he and his wife would create thousands of pieces of armor, vehicles, and weapons for the Vermillion. She would also design the outer shell of the Iron Doom, Krux's ultimate weapon. Ray and his wife were reunited with their children, who learned their parents were forced to into servitude by Krux, who threaten to harm them should their parents disobey him. Ray and his wife made amends with their children, happy to see them after so long but they realized their children were in danger due to them possessing the powers to find the Time Blades, which the Time Twins exploited. Kai and Nya were now forced to help the Time Twins collect the Time blades otherwise they would harm their parents, though Maya and Ray told them to forget about them but were taken as hostages used as leverage to make sure the two Ninja cooperated. History Spellbound (flashback) As the Elemental Master of Water, Maya was a member of the alliance of the Elemental Masters during the Serpentine War. She fought along several other powerful masters to fend off the Serpentine attacking Jamanakai Village though was forced to retreat when the Anacondrai arrived. Maya later marched into battle with the alliance against the Anacondrai in Birchwood Forest, but due to Chen's manipulation, the Masters turned against each other and the battle was lost. Eventually, she helped win the war by using a Sacred Flute to lock the Venomari into a tomb in the Toxic Bogs. Maya later married Ray and had two children; Kai and Nya, the latter of whom gained her power of Water. Maya and her family settled in Ignacia, where they made a living at the Four Weapons Blacksmith. They befriended a bumbling museum curator, Dr. Saunders, who later revealed himself to be Krux. Maya and her husband Ray were forcefully ordered by Krux, who managed to escape the time vortex, to make weapons, vehicles, and armor for his Vermillion army, lest he harm Kai and Nya.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/816403730035773441 Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Following an adventure on The Dark Island, Wu had a vision of Maya and her husband in the present, apparently being forced to forge something in a shadowy pit, which is later revealed to be working for Krux. The Hatching (Flashback) Wu told the Ninja about the Time Twins, starting with the Serpentine War and how the Elemental Masters fought back the Serpentine. Shortly after winning the War, the two Masters of Time betrayed the Alliance, leaving them with no choice but to fight back. Overpowered, Ray and Maya forged four Time Blades for the other Masters to use during their next encounter. A Time of Traitors (Flashback) Ray and Maya introduced Kai to his newborn sister. Pause and Effect Maya was able to get Kai to stop fighting Ray. Ray explained that since they made the Time Blades, Krux kidnapped them and forced them to work for them or he'll hurt Kai and Nya. When Nya realized the pause they felt earlier may be the third Time Blade, Ray told them he and Maya hid the fourth one in the Boiling Sea and that only Fire and Water combined could get it. They realized the twins could force them to obtain it for them, but they couldn't leave on time. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Maya tells Kai and Nya that retrieving the Time Blade in the Boiling Sea would be difficult. When they returned, the twins prevented them from saving Wu. They used the Pause Time Blade on them. They start to plummet into the Boiling Sea until Kai and Nya used the Fusion Dragon. They arrive close to the Iron Doom, but since they need speed, she grabs Ray and they both jump off. Lost in Time After Kai, Nya, and Wu followed the twins, Maya introduced Ray and herself as Kai and Nya's parents. There is nothing they can do but wait for their return. Eventually, they start to notice the city has no technology and that Zane has gone back to his original state. When technology returned, Ray was getting older. Maya helped support him and told the team not everything is fixed. She was relieved when Kai and Nya came back and heal him. Sometime After Season 7 With the Time Twins defeated, Maya and her husband were finally free of their forced servitude and went off somewhere, and has presumably been there since. Appearances Trivia *Nya was originally named "Aya" before it was changed to Nya, so Maya's name most likely comes from that, with the added "M" before, possibly referring to mother. *The name Maya means "water" in Arabic, which would reflect on the element she formerly controlled. *Maya, in present time, actually looks younger than she did during the Serpentine Wars, lacking the visible cheek marks on her face. **It may be due to the fact that Elemental Masters age differently than normal humans. **There is no in-universe reason for this change.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/857981637291905028 It can be assumed that she has always looked as she does in the present, as she was redesigned to match her mini-figure. *Maya is an unlockable character in ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. Her blind bag can be found in the level "The Lost City of Generals." *She shares the same necklace as Nya and Dilara. *She is voiced by Jillian Michaels, who voiced two other mothers in the series: Edna, the mother of Jay, and Selma, the mother of Skales Jr. **Furthermore, Jillian Michaels voices two Elemental Masters, these being Maya and Lloyd. *On January 24th, 2020, Jillian Michaels announced on Instagram that she will be returning to voice Maya in a future Ninjago installment. It is unknown which season or year she is referring to however.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7sFpcQJGyR/ Gallery FIGMaya.png|Maya's minifigure MayaCGI.png|CGI Maya WaterMaster.png|Maya shown with dark hair in the flashback MoS40WaterMaster.png|Maya preparing a water attack MoS40Masters.png MoS66Ray&Maya.jpeg DoDMasters.png|Old picture of Maya and Ray together MoS72Family Reunited.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-07 at 8.50.12 PM.png MoS72Ray&Maya.jpeg MoS72Maya&Kids.png MoS72Maya.jpeg MoS72Plan.jpeg Maya_Prisoner.png Maya.jpg MoS74NotEverything.png MoS74Aging.png MoS74TimeView.png MoS74TechnologyIsBack.png TLNMVGMaya.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame References de:Maya es:Madre de Kai y Nya pl:Maya Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:2015 Category:Water Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Elemental masters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Kai and Nya Family Category:Previous Elemental Masters Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 characters